


Without You

by anime_haikyuu_simp_94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, Gay, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_haikyuu_simp_94/pseuds/anime_haikyuu_simp_94
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi had been good friends with Tendou Satori for a while now. Not only were they close teammates but Ushijima seriously considered Tendou to be his best friend. But what happens when Tendou goes missing?
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. 1

The shrill whistle blew loudly. The crowd cheered "Ushijima! Ushijima!!" The game was over. Ushijima Wakatoshi had done it again. He had scored the winning point for his team. They were going to nationals again. 

"Wahoo! Wakatoshi-kun! You never cease to fail us~" a skinny boy with flaming red hair approached Ushijima and patted him on the back. 

"Thank you, Satori." he gave his friend a small smile. Tendou Satori always seemed to make him feel appreciated. He was a good friend, always encouraging Ushijima to be his best self. Ushijima didn't have a lot of friends, but out of them all he would say that Tendou was his best friend. 

"Are you going with the rest of the team to Semi's house? Apparently they're going to have a party." Tendou rolled his eyes. "Why have a party? we always go to nationals." 

"Are you going?" Ushijima didn't want to go if Tendou wasn't going to be there. He wasn't much of a crowd person. 

"Eh I don't think so. I'll probably go home. Maybe go to the store and get some ice cream." he glanced up at Ushijima and gave him one of his wacky smiles. "Do you wanna come?" 

"Ice cream does sound good right now." 

"Yaho! Let's go then!" 

The two boys spent the evening together, simply enjoying each other's company. Ushijima didn't say much, but that's just how he was. He noticed that Tendou didn't really mind. It was never an awkward silence, more of a comfortable and peaceful silence.

A small buzzing sound interrupted this peaceful silence. Tendou looked at his phone, frowning. "I er, this is urgent I've got to go." 

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything, you know I'll help out." he wasn't sure what this 'urgent' matter was, but he didn't want to pry. 

Tendou nodded. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Wakatoshi." and then he left.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Ushijima arrived to school in a fairly decent mood. He was excited to be going to nationals again, and winning always put him in good spirits. It was a sunny day and the warmth brought a smile to his face. He loved spring. Everything about it. The beautiful colors of nature, the warmer weather, all of it. 

"Hey, congrats on your win yesterday!" a classmate called out to him. He had been told the same thing by many people all day. Most of the school had attended the game, but those who hadn't most likely had been told the news by their friends. He wasn't a HUGE fan of the attention, but he did appreciate their support. 

The day drug on, and his mood only worsened. He hadn't seen Tendou all day. His lunch did not taste good, and now he had a stomach ache. He didn't do as well on his math quiz as he wanted to. The weather had gone bad, bringing in a storm. Why was nothing going right? 

Semi approached him in the hall. "You seem down today, is everything ok?" 

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern." he paused. "Have you seen Satori?" 

"I haven't. I hope he's not sick, we'll need him in practice." Semi shrugged. "Have you tried calling him?" 

"I have not. I'll do that." Ushijima grabbed his phone and dialed Tendou' s number. It rang and rang but no one answered. He tried again. Went straight to voice mail. "He's not answering. He has not replied to any of my texts, either." 

"Huh. That's unusual for him. Perhaps he really is sick and is asleep." Semi shook his head. "I sure hope he isn't sick. We need that weirdo." he walked off, muttering something about teamwork. 

Ushijima decided to visit Tendou at his house. If he really isn't feeling well, maybe having someone to talk to would help. And maybe some tea. He grabbed some green tea from the store before going to Tendou's home. 

Mrs. Tendou answered the door, a worried look on her face. "Ushijima?" 

"I came to visit Satori, since he didn't come to school. Is he feeling unwell?" 

The woman shook her head. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "He never came home last night. I've been calling him! I've been texting him! He won't answer me. I've called the police but I don't know what to do. You haven't seen him?" 

Ushijima dropped the bag of tea in shock. "He's missing? ... no I haven't seen him since yesterday." 

"Do you have idea where he could be? I had to call in sick for work so that I could go looking for him. I went all over. The school, the park, the gym, he's nowhere." her body shook with her sobs. 

This didn't make any sense. Where could Tendou be? "I do not know where he is, I am very sorry. I will help you look for him." 

\--------------------------------------------------- 

The next few hours felt like days. Ushijima went everywhere he could think of, looking for his friend. He called him over and over. No luck. Where could he be? He called all the people on his team and told them the news. 

"Keep on the look out. We need to find him." 

No one on the team and seen or heard from Tendou. No one knew where he was. Ushijima sat on the corner of the sidewalk in defeat. His hands shook slightly. He had never felt so.. anxious before. He wanted Tendou to be safe, he wanted him to be found. The sky thundered loudly as it began to pour. The rain drenched him to the skin. He didn't care. He had to keep looking, he had to find his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Tendou's POV (WARNING this chapter contains violence) 

Tendou Satori glanced down at his phone. The text continued to haunt him. 

Text Message from: unknown number   
-Come to the docks immediately. I'm sick of seeing your ugly face. If you don't come, the volleyball wonder won't have a left hand to play anymore. 

He stood on the docks, waiting. He had a feeling he knew who had texted him. There were three third years in his class that liked to bully him. Nothing too serious, just harsh words. It was likely that one of them had sent the threatening message. It had been a few hours and no one had shown up. He was starting to panic. If he left, the person could hurt Ushijima. So how long was he gonna stay there? 

The sound of laughter filled the empty air. Two boys were walking along the beach. Was it them? Did they sent the text? Tendou watched as they came closer. It was Oikawa and Iwazumi from Aobajohsai. It couldn't possibly be them, could it? 

Oikawa noticed him first. "Ohoho it's the guess monster~ what are doing alone out here?" 

"Waiting for someone." 

"Is it that freak Ushijima?" Oikawa grimaced. "Don't tell him I was here, ok? I don't wanna talk to him." 

"C'mon Shittykawa let's go." Iwazumi grabbed Oikawa by the shirt and dragged him away. 

"I knew it wasn't them..." Tendou muttered to himself. He sat down on a rock and waited another half hour before a car finally arrived. One of the bullies, Masaki, climbed out of the car and approached him. 

"C'mon freak, get in the car." Masaki grabbed Tendou roughly and shoved him into the backseat. 

"Where are we going?" he tried to ask but was punched in the face. Blood trickled down his chin. 

"I don't wanna hear your stupid voice, so shut the fuck up." 

Tendou closed his eyes and fell asleep, hoping Masaki would leave him alone. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

His head pounded as he awoke. He was still in the car, but it had stopped moving. They'd arrived at their destination it seemed. The car door opened and Masaki tossed Tendou out of the car. He landed on his side and felt a rib crack. Masaki was very strong, and Tendou was not. 

"This is the boy?" an unfamiliar voice spoke. Tendou sat up and glanced at the speaker. An older man, around 50 years old, stood in the doorway of what looked like a warehouse. He stared at Tendou, looking at every inch of him. "He's skinny." 

"Yes, hence why he'll be easy." Masaki nudged Tendou closer to the man. 

"Easy for what?" 

Masaki glared at him. "Did I say that you could speak?" his hand landed in Tendou's stomach, knocking the air out of him. 

The older man grinned. "Oh but I will enjoy this. How much money would you like for him?" 

Money? He was being sold? For what? 

"10k at least." 

"Deal." the man pulled out a checkbook and quickly wrote on it. "Here, I'd give you cash but this'll be easier." 

Masaki took the check and ran into the car, driving off quickly. The old man stepped up to Tendou and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. 

"You are mine now, Satori. If you behave I promise to treat you nicely." Tendou did not like the look the man was giving him. 

"What do you want me to do?" his voice shook as he spoke to the man. He was terrified. 

"I think you know the answer to that."


	4. Chapter 4

Ushijima POV 

Tendou had been missing for a month. The police said that it was most likely that he was kidnapped or dead. Ushijima refused to believe the second option. Tendou couldn't be dead. Well, it was highly possible but he would not consider it. He told himself day after day that his friend was just... on vacation somewhere. He would come back soon and everything would be fine. 

He had begun talking walks every evening after practice, trying to keep his mind clear of depressing thoughts about Tendou. If he didn't think about him, it was like none of this was actually happening. He felt bad for trying to forget, but thinking about it was too painful. He missed his friend dearly, and he didn't know how to deal with the pain. 

"Oh noooo Iwa-chan we gotta run." 

Ushijima looked across the street to see Oikawa and Iwazumi outside of the grocery store. Oikawa was frantically trying to pull Iwazumi away, and would glance over at Ushijima and point. He apparently had seen Ushijima and decided it was time to leave. He wasn't sure why Oikawa hated him so much, but it really didn't bother him too much. In fact, he found himself crossing the street to go talk to them. He needed a distraction. 

"Good afternoon Oikawa." 

"Whaaat do you want?" Oikawa frowned. Iwazumi smacked him. 

"Oi, be nice for once in your life." 

"Iwa-chan don't hit me so hard!" he whimpered as he rubbed his arm. Iwazumi rolled his eyes and spoke to Ushijima. 

"Where's your red headed friend, don't you two usually hangout after practice?" 

Ushjimia froze, his heart breaking. So much for a distraction. Apparently they hadn't heard the news. 

"He's been missing for a month, no one knows where he is." 

Oikawa gasped. "Oh my god, we had no idea.. a month you say? that's a long time." 

"A month since when? Oikawa and I saw him awhile ago at the beach. He was all alone. Said he was waiting for someone, but didn't say who. We assumed he was waiting for you." 

Ushijima grabbed Iwazumi by the shoulders. "When was this? when did you see him??" 

"Uhh it was last month I think..." He glanced at Oikawa. "When did we go on that beach date, do you remember?" 

Oikawa blushed slightly. "Of course I remember, it was very.. romantic.. It was last month the night of that game." He turned to Ushijima. "That game you won against date tech." 

"That's the night he went missing! You saw him at the beach???" 

Iwazumi nodded. "He told us he was waiting for someone. Then we left. That's all he said." 

Ushijima released Iwazumi and ran. He ran to the beach, hoping to find some sort of clue. He searched the whole shore. Nothing. He came to the dock and sat down on the edge his feet dangling over the water. Who had Tendou been waiting for? Why? What happened? 

"This is where we saw him." Oikawa said from behind him. When had he gotten here? Ushijima turned around. 

"Here? on the dock?" he glanced around. "You didn't see anyone else?" 

"No he was all alone." 

"Will you help me look around for anything that might give us a clue? I need to find him, Oikawa." 

"Ushijima... it's been an entire month. You're not going to find anything here on the beach." Oikawa sighed. "Its not likely you'll find anything anywhere. I'm sorry." 

"I will not give up. I have to find him." 

"Why? he's just a freaky kid. Listen, you need to move on man. If no one's found him yet it's not likely they ever will." with that, Oikawa walked away. 

"No.. I need to find him..." He sat back down on the dock, all his hope gone. Tendou was gone, and he could do nothing about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Tendou POV (WARNING this chapter contains violence and mentions sex) 

Tendou had lost track of time. How long had he been here? Days? Months? Maybe a year? He didn't know. It felt like it'd been years. 

"Satori~ I've brought you some food." The man who he'd been sold to approached with a plate of food. Tendou's stomach growled loudly. He was starving. "Hungry, are we? Shall I feed you?~" 

He nodded. His arms, feet, and neck were chained to the wall and it made eating difficult. 

"Ahah what do you say?" the old man got real close to Tendou's face. "what do you say, my dear?" 

"please~" 

"please, what?" 

"please feed me~" he begged. 

"Good boy~" the man set the plate of food down and began to eat it. Tendou watched, his mouth beginning to water. He hadn't eaten in... Who knows how long. Why wasn't he getting any food? 

The man glanced over at Tendou. "Oh don't worry, I'll feed you in a moment. I'm almost done here." 

Dread filled Tendou's heart. He knew where this was going, and he didn't like it. The man had never intended to give him any food. This had happened before, and it had ended with Tendou being used for the man's pleasures. 

"Ok all done, your turn my sweet~" the man stood in front of Tendou, a lustful grin on his face. "You know what to do, don't you?" 

He gulped and nodded. His hands shook as he unbuttoned the man's pants. He hated every second of the next five minutes. The next five minutes turned into ten. Then twenty. He didn't know if he could endure it much longer. Tears fell down his cheeks as the man continued to rape him. He scrambled away, trying to make it stop. 

"Where do you think you are going, Satori? I'm not done with you yet." rough hands grabbed Tendou by the wrist and yanked him. He yelled out in pain. His ribs cracked as the man punched him repeatedly. "I told you to behave, don't you understand?" 

Tendou nodded, defeated and weak. He was going to die here, in this dreadful warehouse all alone with this predator. And for what point? Why was he here in the first place? He had done this for Wakatoshi, his dearest friend. Ushijima was probably out there playing volleyball and becoming the star he knew he could be. If nothing else, this thought alone made him feel less terrible. Thoughts of Ushijima always gave him a sliver of happiness. But how long could he endure this? How much longer could he survive?


	6. Chapter 6

Ushijima POV (WARNING this chapter contains violence and mentions prostitution) 

Ushijima refused to give up. Despite the fact that Tendou had been gone for two months now. He couldn't give up. Everyone else seemed to have lost all hope. Even Mrs. Tendou had stopped. She no longer asked Ushijima for help, she told him to let it go. According to her, her son was dead. That's what she told everyone. But Ushijima would not accept that. He just prayed that Tendou was alive somewhere. 

"Oi! Ushijima! Get your head in the game!" his coach yelled at him. He was in the middle of practice, but he couldn't focus. Tendou's birthday was next week and he wasn't here. 

"I'm sorry coach." He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He had to keep going, he couldn't let his sadness overcome him. Volleyball was the only thing to distract him now. He couldn't mess this up. 

Practice went well, but Ushijima was disappointed. He wasn't his best self, he wasn't playing as good as he could. He had to get himself put together. He had to move on. But he couldn't. The streets were quiet as he walked home, alone. 

"Woah Masaki where did you get it?" 

"I bought it" 

"With what money??" 

Ushijima walked past a small group of kids his age, all staring at a brand new car. 

"I got the money from that freak Tendou." 

He stopped in his tracks. Tendou? What was this all about? 

"That freak gave you money? Fuck what'd you do to convince him to give it to you?" 

One of the boys grinned. "Oh he didn't give it to me. I got the money from selling him." 

Ushijima's blood boiled. He grabbed the boy's shirt and lifted him off the ground. "What the fuck did you just say?" 

The boy gulped. "Say about what?" 

"Tendou!! what did you do?! where is he?!!" 

"I sold him! I needed the money and I wanted him gone so I gave him away!" 

Ushijima punched the boy in the face, causing his nose to gush. "Who did you sell him to?!" 

"I- I don't know his name!! it's a secret facility for child prostitutes! that's all I know, I swear to god!" 

He threw the kid onto the ground. Kicked him. The other boys had run and were nowhere to be seen. "Prostitution?! You sold him into that?! Just so you could buy yourself a fucking car?!" 

"Look, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! That kid is a freak I just wanted him to go away! I saw this opportunity and I took it! I didn't know he had any friends!" the boy sat up and glared at Ushijima. "Why do you care anyways? That kid's a monster. Always has been." 

He'd had enough. Over the last two months he had realized just how much Tendou meant to him. And this boy was driving him insane. Insulting Tendou like that, it was absolutely inhumane. 

"You're the monster. Selling an innocent person? To a horrid facility like that? what is wrong with you?!" he slammed his fist into the boys stomach. "You are going to tell me where he is right now, or I will break every bone in your body." 

"alright!! I'll take you to the place I dropped him off!"


	7. Chapter 7

Tendou POV 

Tendou woke up, his body aching and cold. His wrists and ankles hurt from being in chains for so long. His ribcage was broken and bruised, and he was becoming sickly skinny. He thankfully hadn't seen that horrid man in about a week, but he had heard him say that Tendou was going to be moved to a new place soon. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he'd do anything to get out of these chains. 

A door opened, and footsteps sounded down the hall. Tendou shivered. The man had returned, and he had someone with him. 

"My sweet sweet Satori~ I've brought you a visitor." 

The new man was much younger, and much much richer by the looks of it. "Hello Satori, I am Mr. Dazai. I'm in charge of this facility and I'd like for you to become one of my regular workers." 

Tendou was confused. What facility? "What do you mean?" 

Mr. Dazai chuckled. "You've been here far too long. I told the old man to bring you in last month but I guess he got greedy with you. No matter, I'm here to take you off his hands now." 

The old man nodded. "I suppose I did keep him to myself for too long." 

"And you didn't feed him well enough, he looks sick. Don't worry Satori, I'll take good care of you." 

Tendou wasn't sure who this new Mr. Dazai was, or what he wanted, but if it meant he could leave this awful place than he didn't care. "Ok sir, I'll go with you." 

"Please, call me Lee." Mr. Dazai gently released Tendou from the chains, and picked him up bridal style. 

"Erm.. thank you.. for uh.. um.." He didn't know quite what to say. 

"Rescueing you? It's no trouble. As I said, I was supposed to have you in my possession months ago. Hence why I'll be having my private officers arrest the old man." 

"WHAT? You can't arrest me! I'm one of your best customers! I found the kid for you!" the old man was furious. Tendou flinched out of instinct. 

"Oh and I thank you for that, I'm sure Satori here is just wonderful. But you had him for too long, much longer than our agreement. And you practically starved him. I'm afraid I have no choice. They'll come by tomorrow to arrest you. Oh and don't bother running. I know exactly how to find you." Mr. Dazai left the warehouse with a grin. Tendou held onto him and attempted not to faint. He was afraid and uncertain, and his body wanted to give up. He felt himself slipping out of consciousness. 

"Satori? oh dear, you need medical attention!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ushijima POV 

Heavy rain pounded the windshield. Ushijima rode in the car with Masaki. He was taking him to Tendou. He was finally going to see him. He had to set this right. He didn't know what he was going to do when he got there, but he had to do something. He had to save Tendou from that Hell. 

"Ok we're here." Masaki parked the car. 

"You're coming with me so I can make sure you're not lying." 

The boy gulped. "Alright fine, I'll come with you." 

They both got out and trudged through the rain. A small warehouse sat hidden by trees. This was the facility? Well, no one would suspect a small abandoned warehouse of anything. It looked as if it had been empty for years. 

Masaki knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again. Still nothing. 

"Try opening it, dumbass." 

"Fine." The door was locked. "Well, what do you expect?" 

"We're not leaving without Satori, now keep trying." 

Two black SUVs pulled up behind them. A bunch of armed officers approached them. 

"Stay back strangers. This is official business. You need to leave the area immediately." 

Ushijima shook his head. "I am not leaving without my friend. I have to find him." 

The officer shoved Ushijima aside. "You can search for your friend after we're done here." 

Masaki nodded. "We'll do that officer, we'll get out of your way." He grabbed into Ushijima and walked yo the side. The officers broke down the door and went inside. 

"C'mon we're going in after them." Ushijima headed towards the now open door. 

"Are you nuts? There's a bunch of armed men in there who told you NOT to go in there! They'll shoot you!" 

"I'm not gonna wait here! What if they find Satori? What if they think he's done something wrong and arrest him? I have to find him before they do!" He didn't wait for a response, he ran into the warehouse. He didn't care what happened to him. He had to save Tendou.

As he walked quietly through the hall he saw an old man, hiding behind some boxes. Strange. This warehouse seemed to be just that. A warehouse. He approached the old man. 

"Why are you hiding?" 

"Did you not see the cops?.... wait... who are you? are you with them?" 

"I'm not here with anybody. I'm looking for my friend." 

The old man frowned. "Your friend? Why would your friend be here?" 

"He was sold. I was told that he would be here." 

Fear filled the old man's eyes. "What- what was your friends name?" 

"Tendou Satori. Have you seen him?" 

The man ran. Ushijima ran after him. He quickly caught up and grabbed the old man by the arm. "WHERE IS HE?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" 

The officers arrived at that instant, guns raised. "Put the old man down or we'll shoot." 

Ushijima dropped him, and raised his arms. "I meant no harm, I just need information." 

"You won't be getting any. Now leave." 

"Please, this man knows where my friend is. Just let me ask him." 

"That man knows nothing. He's a criminal and he's coming with us. Now leave before we shoot you." 

Ushijima backed away. "Alright, I won't interfere." He watched as the officers took the old man away. His only source of information on Tendou. No, e wouldn't give up that easy. He ran throughout the warehouse, looking for information. He found a small room at the very back, partially hidden by shelves of boxes. A hidden room? This could be promising. 

The room was empty except for chains on the floor connected to the wall, a small cot-like bed, and.. A backpack. Tendou's backpack. He'd been here. Ushijima grabbed it and searched through it. He found a cell phone and text books. But nothing else. 

"Damn it! I'm so close! Where did he go?" he searched all around the room. He found Tendou's shirt he had been wearing. The sight of it brought tears to his eyes. What exactly had happened in this room? He didn't want to think about it. On the floor next to the bed was a wallet. Tendou's perhaps? No, it belonged to the old man. It was mostly empty. A driver's license, two credit cards, a wad of cash, and a business card. Nothing useful. Unless- Ushijima looked at the business card. 

"Dazai Co. We've got all the goods you need. Questions? Call Mr. Dazai at (number)" 

"Who's Mr. Dazai? Maybe Masaki knows." He ran back outside. Masaki sat in his car, waiting. 

"Hey, do you know who this is?" he handed the business card to Masaki. "This is the only information I could find." 

"Uhh no, I don't. But you could call." 

"You think so?" 

"If that's the only lead you've got, then yeah I'd call him. But do it on your own time. I wanna go home." 

"Fine." 

Masaki drove Ushijima home, and he immediately called the number on the card. 

"Dazai Co this is Shirley, how can I help?" 

"Uh I've got a question for Mr. Dazai? Can I speak to him please?" 

"Ooooooh you're one of his special customers?" 

What did that mean? He had no idea, but he had a feeling he should just go with it. "Yes I am." 

"I'll put him on the line, one moment please............Yes this is Mr. Dazai?" 

"Hello I had a question..." What was he supposed to ask him? Ushijima had no idea who he was even talking to. 

"About one of the workers? Or is this about price?" 

"Uhh one of the workers." 

"Oh, what is your question?" 

Shit. He didn't actually have a question. He didn't know what to do. "Do you have any new workers?" 

"Looking for something new? I understand. Yes we've got a brand new male, young too. He won't be for sale for awhile though. Can you wait a few weeks?" 

Ushijima bit his lip, thinking. Brand new male? Was it possible that Tendou had been sold again? To this Mr. Dazai person? 

"Can I ask what the new worker's name is?" 

"Of course. His name is Satori. Quite a cute name isn't it? I'm sure you'll find him just perfect." 

"Yes, I would like him. I'll wait as long as I need to. Please call me when he's ready." His heart pounded in his throat. 

"Of course! You'll be put on the list immediately. Thank you for your business." The call ended, Mr. Dazai must have hung up. 

"Don't worry Satori. I'm coming for you."


	9. Chapter 9

Tendou's POV (WARNING this chapter contains sexual themes) 

"You are doing a wonderful job Satori, just like I said you would." Mr. Dazai patted Tendou on the back. "These people have been paying a LOT for you. Its really helped the business." 

"Thanks? I guess." he didn't really know how he was supposed to respond. He was being paid to have sex with people, how was he supposed to react. Did he want the money? No. But did he have a choice? No not really. He'd been with Mr. Dazai for a month now and it was a hundred times better than that warehouse. He had no right to complain. 

"Your list just keeps getting longer, people are excited to see my new toy~" Mr Dazai chuckled. "But you don't care about that, do you. You just do what you're told. I like that. And my customers like that. You truly are amazing at this." 

"I uh I'm hungry can I get some food before the next... customer arrives..." 

"Oh of course! you don't have to ask, Satori. Take some food whenever you'd like! I've got to keep you healthy and strong, ok?" 

"Yeah.. thanks.." Tendou walked into the kitchen and grabbed a rice ball, shoving it into his mouth. One of the other prostitutes was sitting at the table, eating an omelet. He sat down next to her. 

"Oh hey Satori! How's it going?" she smiled at him. 

"I'm fine.. I guess..." 

"Oh you'll get used to it here eventually, don't worry." 

"yeah.. I'm sure I will..." 

Mr. Dazai's secretary Shirley poked her head in. "Satori your next customer has arrived, please hurry." 

"Oooo good luck! Have fun~" the girl winked at him. 

"Er right.. fun.." he walked out, a sick feeling sitting at the pit of his stomach. He knew in his heart that this was his life now, that there was no escaping this. He'd tried to commit suicide once, but one of the other prostitutes had saved him. He was stuck here until he died. 

Mr. Dazai approached him. "He's in your room, waiting. He got here about five minutes ago." 

Great. He had no time to mentally prepare himself. He just had to go straight in and get down to business. He nodded and headed to his room, his heart empty of all emotion. He hardly felt like a person anymore, all he was was an empty body, used as a play thing. A toy for men to use at their will. 

He opened the door and put on his fake, seductive face. Only to have it falter at the sight in front of him. His jaw dropped, his body frozen with shock and grief. 

"Wakatoshi?"


	10. Chapter 10

Ushijima POV 

Ushijima felt as if his heart was going to burst. Tendou Satori stood in front of him. He looked healthy, which was something that had worried Ushijima to no end. He didn't know what to say, he was just so glad to see his friend again. Alive. 

"Is that.. really you? Wakatoshi?" the redhead took one step closer to him. "Am I dreaming?" 

His throat tightened and he found it hard to speak. "It's... it's really me, Satori. You're not dreaming. I'm here." 

Tears fell like rivers down Tendou's face. "How- how did you find me?" 

"I never stopped looking. I found that son-of-a-bitch Masaki and he led me here. So to speak." 

"So you're here to.. to.. just talk to me, right? you're not here for... for.." 

"Heavens no, Satori. I'm not here to make you do that. I'm here to get you out. I've got to save you somehow." Ushijima closed the distance between them and reached out to touch Tendou's arm, but he flinched and turned away. "Satori? I'm not going to hurt you.. don't you know that?" 

Tendou's body shook. "I'm.. sorry Wakatoshi I didn't.. I didn't mean to.. I do know that.." 

"They have not been nice to you, have they.. they've hurt you.." Ushijima very gently took Tendou's hand in his. "I don't know what you've been through these last three months but I promise that I will take care of you now." 

"How? How will you get me away from here? I've tried to escape .. I've tried Wakatoshi but I can't leave..." 

"I will figure it out. I have to. I'm not leaving you like this." 

"There's no way. Don't even try. You'll just end up getting hurt or or worse and I would never forgive myself. Just forget about me and leave." Tendou pulled away and opened the door. "Go, Wakatoshi. I'm not worth it." 

Ushijima pushed the door closed and shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. I've found you after all this time and I'm not giving you up." 

"You have to! It's pointless! There's nothing you can do or say that will make them release me!" 

"I have to try! I have to get you out of here!" Ushijima could feel the tears slowly start to fall from his face. why was Tendou being so stubborn? 

"Why?! Why do you have to save me?! Why do you even want to?! What's so important about me?!" 

"Because I love you, Satori!" the words fell from his lips before he even released what he had said. Nonetheless it was true. After going three months without knowing whether or not he would ever see Tendou again, he had begun to notice just how he felt about him. He knew now that Tendou was more than a friend to him. He never EVER wanted to live without him again. 

Tendou stared at him in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth hung open. "You.. you what?" 

"I love you." 

"You love.. me? As in 'you're my best friend' I love you? or..." 

"As in, I don't ever want to live without you. Being with you makes me feel complete. My heart was broken when you went missing. The thought of never seeing again made me lose sleep. I couldn't think. I was losing my mind without you. I would see you everywhere, in the halls and on the streets even though you weren't actually there. You were in my dreams and I would wake up and feel empty because it wasn't real. I can't be myself without you, you help me to be my best and you are the best friend I have ever had. But it's more than that, Satori. This is not a platonic feeling. I'm in love with you and seeing you like this is tearing me apart." He couldn't help himself, he started to sob. Uncontrollable, heart breaking sobs. 

Tendou was silent. Ushijima couldn't bring himself to look at him. He stared at the floor, trying to stop his tears. After what felt like forever, Tendou finally spoke.   
"I love you too. I have for a long time. But I never said anything because I ddint want to distract you from volleyball or ruin the friendship we had. If life had been kinder, maybe we could have been together." 

Ushijima met Tendou's eyes. "Don't talk like that. I am getting you out of here even if it kills me." He turned and walked out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Ushijima POV 

Ushijima didn't have a plan. He had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was he had to do SOMETHING. 

"Ah done already? Did you have a good time?" Mr. Dazai sat in the lobby, smiling at him. 

That smile infuriated him. "A good time?! A GOOD TIME?! I did not come here to have a fucking 'good time' sir." 

The man looked offended. "I beg your pardon?" 

"You heard me. Tendou Satori is my friend and you have him stuck here in this, Hell hole! at age seventeen! He does not want to be here, he should NOT be here, this is illegal and sick and wrong." 

Mr. Dazai stood, clearly angered by Ushijima's words. "How dare you try and tell me how to run my business." 

"This is not business, this is crime. If you don't want me telling the authorities about your, 'business', then I suggest you do what I want and release Satori immediately." 

"Are you attempting to black-mail me?" 

"That is exactly what I'm doing." 

The man laughed. "Oh but this is too funny. Tell the authorities? Did it ever occur to you that they already know? and I am simply paying them to turn a blind eye?" 

Ushijima would not give up so easily. "How much money would you like? If I payed you, would you let him go?" 

"You could not possibly pay me enough. Satori earns me more money than you'll probably ever see in your lifetime. Losing him would lose me all that money. Don't you get it? He is valuable, and I need him." 

"There has to be something. Please I begging you to let him go! He's only a child, he has his whole life ahead of him. Why should he be forced to ruin it living like this? Can't you find someone else who WANTS to be here? Who isn't forced against their will? Who isn't a young teenager?" Did the man have no morals? No concept of human rights? 

Mr Dazai frowned. "You make a good point. You should have seen what that old man was doing to him in that warehouse. I saved him from that you know? if it weren't for me he'd probably be dead." 

"That doesn't make what you're doing to him okay. You're not in the right here. You're still forcing him to do illegal and terrible things. That doesn't make you much better than the old man." 

"I suppose you're right. I am not exactly proud of what I do. But it gets me money and I use that money to do good." 

"I don't give a damn about what you use your money for. You are hurting my best friend and I want you to stop." He knew he was powerless against a wealthy businessman like Dazai but he did not care. He had to keep trying. 

"Listen. I'll make you a deal. As soon as I find someone who I think will get me as much money as Satori, I will let him go. You understand? This is my best, and only offer." 

Ushijima nodded. "I understand." 

"Good. Now, leave. I don't want you causing any more trouble." 

"May I say goodbye to Satori first?" 

"No, you will see him again eventually. Do I need to have security escort you from the building?" 

"No, no I'm going." He quickly left, his mind racing. It wasn't what he had hoped for, but it was something. There was a light at the end of the tunnel. A chance for Tendou to escape. All he had to do now was wait patiently for that day to come.


	12. Chapter 12

Tendou's POV (WARNING this chapter contains slightly graphic sex)

It had been two months since Tendou had seen Ushijima in his room. He didn't know what had happened that night, but evidently it was nothing good. He was still stuck here. Oh how he wished he could have his phone so that he could talk to Ushijima again. Seeing him that night only confirmed how much Tendou loved him. He desperately wanted to have him nearby again. To see his face and to hold his hand. But life was cruel and had taken that away from him. 

"Satori, why the sad face? Did I not do a good job?" 

Tendou blinked quickly, not realising he had been lost in thought. One of his regular customers, Usai, lay on the bed next to him. 

"No, no.. You were wonderful like usual... I was just.. lost in thought I guess...i apologize.." 

Usai gave him a smile. "No need to apologize, I think it's quite cute when you pout like that." 

Tendou looked away, his heart clenching. Everything about his life was sick and wrong and he hated it. He hated the person he had become. 

"Oh but I do love when you get bashful~ let's go another round, please?" Usai pulled Tendou into his arms, and placed a lustful kiss on his lips. A small moan sounded in the man's throat. "Ah Satori~ you taste so sweet~" 

Tendou had to give in, it was his duty. With every fiber of his soul he wanted to scream and run but he had to do this. He had to do whatever Usai wanted him to. He kissed Usai with as much fake passion as he could muster. He tried not to yell out in pain as Usai thrusted into him again. He had to endure this for as long as he could. 

"Oh but you feel so good~" Usai moaned against his lips. The sounds of sex filled the air as they continued for about five more minutes. That's all Tendou could endure. His body was worn out, and he was tired. 

"Was a little too rough this time?" the man asked as he pulled his clothes back on. 

"No.. it's fine..." He could feel himself falling asleep, the world around him going dark. 

"Thank you Satori~ it was wonderful like always~" was the last thing he heard before he blacked out. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Satori. Oi! Satori! Wake up." 

Tendou blinked awake. Dazai sat on the edge of the bed. "Ah there you go. Did you overwork yourself? You've been asleep for about 12 hours." 

"Yeah I was a little exhausted.. But I'm ok now.." 

"Good because I have important things to discuss with you. So get up and get dressed and come talk to me in my office." Dazai left, and Tendou got dressed as quickly as he could. 

The office was quiet and empty whrn Tendou arrived. Usually Secretary Shirley was in there, but she was nowhere to be seen. 

"Sit. Make yourself comfortable." Dazai handed him a cup of coffee. "I need to ask you something." 

"Yes?" 

"Do you like it here? Be honest, I won't mind. i want to know how you feel." 

"uhh no, no not really. The uhh the food is good.. and the people are... nice.. But the work is uhm not ideal..." 

"You're good at it though." 

"Just because you're good at something doesn't mean you enjoy doing it." 

"Fair enough." Dazai stood and crossed to the window, looking outside. "Do you wish to leave? Even after everything I've done for you?" 

Tendou sighed. What was this all about? "If I was given the option to leave, then yes, I would. But that's not an option, is it." 

"What if I told you it was?" 

"I- yes I would like to leave if it was an option." 

Dazai turned around and smiled at Tendou. "Then you are free to go, Satori." 

He stared. "What? why?" 

"I made a promise with a friend of yours. That if and when I found someone to replace you, I would let you go. I've found a nice, strong, young man who I think will be a good replacement for you." 

"Are you serious? This isn't some kind of sick joke?" he honestly couldn't believe it. Was it possible? Could he really be set free? 

"It's not a joke, Satori. I made a promise, and I'm a man of my word. I will miss you, but you are free to go." Dazai walked over to Tendou and gave him a goodbye kiss. "Be safe out there, alright?" 

Tendou left the building, still shocked and confused. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he sure as hell was pleased to be out of there. He called a taxi and went straight to his home. He had no idea what to expect. He'd been gone for over four months. What would people think? 

When he rang the doorbell, it felt like an eternity before someone answered. His nerves were on edge as he waited for the door to open. His mother's face appeared in the doorway, and he lost it. The tears came like waterfalls, his knees shaking, his heart pounding. "Mom" he cried out. 

"Oh my god, Satori! You're alive! Oh thank god." her arms wrapped around him and squeezed him tightly. Her tears soaked his shirt but he didn't care. He was finally home.


	13. Chapter 13

Ushijima POV 

Ushijima walked through the halls towards the gym. Volleyball practice was the only good thing in his life at the moment. He could count on his team to distract him from his troubles, and playing volleyball never failed to improve his mood. 

"Ushijima, there you are. Just in time." His coach welcomed him at the door. "We're warming up and then we're going to split into two and do a little practice match." 

"Sounds good." He quickly changed into his gym clothes and grabbed a volleyball. He practiced his serve over and over, hitting the volleyball harder and harder until his left hand went red. They played their game and his side won. It was just like every other practice. And just like every other practice Ushijima was the last one in the gym. Everyone else had cleaned up and left. He stood in the locker room, looking at a picture of the team at nationals. He was in the front, holding the trophy. At his left was a happy, smiling, red headed boy. Tendou Satori. He wondered what Tendou was doing at the moment. He wondered if he was alright. He knew that it was likely he would never see him again. And it broke his heart. He had tried his best, but it had done nothing. So here he was, alone. Without the one person he needed the most. 

"How come you're not answering your phone? It took me a while to figure out where you were. I thought you wanted to see me, Wakatoshi-kun." 

Ushijima spun around. Tendou stood in the doorway, a lazy smile on his face. "Satori?" his voice was hardly louder than a whisper. "How did you- when? what happe-" his words were cut off as Tendou kissed him. 

"I've been released, I don't ever have to go back. All thanks to you." 

"You have? Oh Satori, that's wonderful. I- did you tell your mother? She thought you were dead this whole time." 

"Of course I told my mom, she was the first one to know. I went home last night." 

Ushijima pulled Tendou into his arms, holding him close. "I don't know what I would've done if they had kept you forever. I've been a mess without you." 

"Well, I am a mess Wakatoshi. And it's going to take a while for me to.. heal... and I'll never be quite the same." 

"I don't care. I love you no matter what, and I will always be here for you." 

"Does that mean you want to be my boyfriend?" 

"Do you really have to ask? Of course I do, and eventually I'd like to be your husband." 

Tendou looked up into Ushijima's eyes. "You'd stay with me for that long?" 

"Oh Satori, I plan to stay with you forever." 

The end.


End file.
